The present invention relates in general to roofs, and, more particularly, to geodesic or reticulated dome roofs.
Many tanks, such as storage tanks, or the like, use geodesic dome structures. These dome structures include a multiplicity of struts which are connected together. Heretofore, the interconnecting of the struts required a multiplicity of bolts and bolt-receiving holes. Loads on the domes include the dead weight of the structure, any wind pressure applied to the structure, and loads due to snow. The loads are transferred from the panels to the struts and from the struts through any means used to interconnect the struts.
The joint arrangements of the prior art structures involved substantial costs. In these prior art joint arrangements, many bolts and parts were used, and much bolting had to be done in the field. Such field assembly has many drawbacks. First, expenses involved in field assembly far exceed expenses involved in shop assembly. Second, in a shop, jigs, fixtures and the like can be employed in the assembly process, and assembly-line type procedures can be established. Such advantages are not practical in the field. Thus, as much assembly as possible should be carried out in a shop.
There is thus a need for a structure which can be quickly and easily erected which utilizes joints which can have a great deal of fabrication and assembly carried out in a shop.
The prior art structures also have suffered from a drawback arrising because beam stresses and forces are not satisfactorily handled. With the prior art connections, the beams connected to a connector tend to move independently and may even cause distortion of some parts of the prior art joints.
There is thus a need for a dome joint structure which will distribute and resist stresses and forces better than the prior art structures.
It is also noted that domes may have a tendency to deform or buckle under loading. The loading can be caused by snow, or the like. There is thus need for a structure which can be quickly and easily fabricated and assembled, with as much of the work as possible being carried out in a shop, and which can be used to resist dome buckling and/or deformation under loading.